


Wake Up (JoshxReader)

by grumpymark



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpymark/pseuds/grumpymark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up next to Josh. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up (JoshxReader)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one! I'm sorry for that! I just thought this was sort of a cute idea, so I got it out. 
> 
> For another anon on Tumblr!! :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

His fingertips traced up and down your back. You were facing towards the window, where you had sneaked in the previous night. Now, it being morning, you weren't sure what woke you up: the sunlight beating down on your face, or Josh. You felt him kiss your shoulder.   
“Good morning...” He whispered in your ear. You move slowly to face him.   
“Hello,” You smile as he kisses your forehead. He props himself up on his arm, giving you that look. It was a hazy look, as he hadn't been up that long. His eyes met yours, and he plopped down onto the bed, right beside you.   
“(Y/N), you look so beautiful. You know that right?” He asks.   
You laughed softly, shaking your head. “No, I didn't.”  
“I think that's bullshit,” He smirked. “Because I tell you that all the time.”   
You lean in and give him a kiss. He smiles against your lips. “I should get going...” You say.   
“No, (Y/N), wait,” He says to you.   
“Hmm?” You ask quietly. He sits up, pulling you up with him. Holding onto your shoulders, he smiled at you, and kissed you gently. He was so soft, making sure to be slow with you. Laying you back down onto the bed, you expected him to get on top of you, or make some kind of move. You were waiting to stop him. You had to get home to get ready for class before your parents realize you're gone. But instead of making a move, he pulls away from your mouth, but rather, pulls you in closer to him so that you were spooning. His arms resting on your waist, and his face buried the crook of your neck, you felt at ease. 

You stayed there for a while. How long, you don't know, but you eventually heard him breathing rhythmically as he slept. You quietly remove his hand from your waist, and stand up. Grabbing your pants you slip them on, and put on your shoes. Before you leave, you go over to the bed where Josh quietly snores, and you give him a kiss on the forehead before carefully climbing out the window.


End file.
